The present application relates to an orientation tracking device particularly for use with a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) scanner.
MRI scanners are most frequently used in medical environments to scan patients. However, any movement of the patient during the scanning process results in inaccuracies in the resulting scan.
It will be appreciated that patient movement is difficult to avoid, either simply because of the patient breathing or in longer scans it may become difficult for the patient to keep still. In addition, the patient may have a disease like Parkinsons which makes it physically impossible for them to keep still.
With modern MRI scanners now capable of sub-millimeter resolution imaging, involuntary motion is becoming a limiting factor in obtainable image clarity.
A method is required for detecting these movements so they can be compensated for in the scanning process.
The present invention provides a device and method to address this.